


All of the Above

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hitachi - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Sex, Threesome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	All of the Above

God, waiting for your boys to get home was torture. On a normal day, it was hard, especially because you never knew if they’d walk back in the door, but today it was even worse. It was Valentine’s Day and they’d promised that tonight would include exploring some of your kinky side. They had it all planned out.

The three of you started seeing each other last year just after Valentine’s Day; they were already together and looking for a missing piece of the puzzle. Everything happened so quickly, but it all felt so right and now you were here - living together and waiting patiently (or not so patiently) for Spencer and Luke to come home. 

Finally, the key clicked in the lock. “My loves!” You exclaimed, running to hug Luke and then Spencer. “I’ve missed you.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Luke cooed.

“Missed you too,” Spencer said, kissing you softly as Luke put down his go-bag. Underneath your usual t-shirt and jeans you were wearing an extra special set of lingerie you’d purchased the week before - deep purple lace. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

When your t-shirt slipped off your shoulder, Spencer noticed the new ensemble. “Was that a special purchase for tonight?”

“Mayyyyyybe,” you said coyly as Luke snickered.

After having dinner (which you’d made earlier in the day because who wanted to eat when you had two sexy men waiting and ready to fuck your brains out), Luke grabbed your hand and led you inside, telling you to strip down to your lingerie while he and Spencer “set things up.”

“What do you have in mind?” You asked.

Spencer pulled the rope out from is bag and your breath hitched. “A lot of things. Just sit back and relax.” As he tied your hands to the bedposts, Luke kissed you, running his roughened palm over your sex, which bucked into him. You were so ready for them.

Once your hands were tied, Luke placed a blindfold over your eyes and repeated the safe word just in case they were doing something you weren’t enjoying. With the blindfold on, you tuned into the way their hands skimmed over your body, pinching at the sensitive buds underneath the lace. “She looks especially beautiful like this, doesn’t she?” Spencer asked.

“Without a doubt. You think she’ll like what we have planned?”

Hearing them talk like this made your breaths quicken. “Stop teasing me already,” you said, smiling.

When you heard the familiar sound of the hitachi, you got excited. Anything involving the wonderful wand was always fun. “Okay,” Spencer started, “What we’re going to do is I’m going to read to you from Lust by Susan Minot, and while I’m doing that, the wand is going to be resting firmly on your clit and Luke’s going to be teasing you too.”

Uh-oh. 

This was going to be difficult.

And amazing.

Soon enough, Spencer’s voice sounded from the side of the bed. "In bed, I didn’t dare look at him. I lay back with my eyes closed, luxuriating because he knew all sorts of expert angles, his hands never fumbling, going over my whole body, pressing the hair up and off the back of my head, giving an extra hip shove, as if to say There.“

Each word was pointed, practically timed with Luke pinching your nipples in between his thumbs and forefingers. The lace was becoming abrasive. You wanted it off. You wanted no boundaries between you and him. He answered your silent prayer and pulled the lace under the plumpness of your breasts, sucking your nipples into his mouth one by one and rolling the buds around between his teeth.

It felt like an eternity like that. But it was an eternity you’d be willing to repeat over and over again for the rest of your lives. With passing breaths, Spencer’s voice became tighter, unable to purely tease now. The headiness that permeated his voice and the low moans of appreciation from Luke, along with the stimulation of hands and machine, led you over the edge within minutes. Just as you started coming, you could feel both of their weights lift off the bed. They were watching from across the bed. You could feel it. “More.”

“More what?” Spencer asked. When he was turned on, his voice held this smooth and silky quality, like bourbon over ice.

“Of whatever you have going on in those heads of you-ahhh!” The hitachi was still resting on your clit, causing you to convulse again.

Luke laughed and the sound went right through you. “I think we might just sit here and watch.”

“Bastards.”

God, you loved them both.

Thankfully, they took mercy on your poor swollen clit and pulled the wand away, untying the bonds that anchored you. With a generous helping of lube, Spencer pulled out a short metallic plug. “We’ve never used one of those before?” You questioned with a smile.

Spencer hovered over you, slowly pushing the plug inside your ass. “Oh wow. That’s…ummm….”

“Good fit,” he smirked.

Luke seemed to like the view. “And now we do this.”

He lifted you up and spun you around, placing you in his lap as he collapsed onto the bed. “Now, how would you like both of us filling you at the same time?”

Turning around, you glanced at Spencer. “Oh fuck…that would be amazing.” Never happened before ironically, even though you’d been together for a year. “You plan on making that happen?”

As Luke slipped himself inside you, you shivered, not only at the feeling of him but at the feeling of what was to come. 

“Bend over,” Spencer instructed.

In an instant, Luke grabbed your arms and wrenched you down flush against him. His grip would leave bruises - you’d wear them like a badge of honor. 

The dipped behind you - Spencer’s entrance. You could feel the arousal pooling from you. “Let me know if-”

“I know, Spence, just…fuck me. Both of you. Please.”

Both of them were always making sure that you were comfortable, but right now you just wanted to be taken. 

Just as you’d hoped, Spencer came up behind you, kneeling between yours and Luke’s splayed legs. At first, you weren’t sure if they would both fit, but with lube and a little bit of time he slipped inside, filling you passed anything you thought possible. “Holy fuck.”

They started out slow, gently thrusting in and out as the goosebumps pricked at your skin. The whispers grew louder in your throat. More, more, more.

All of the sounds - the groans, the creaking of the bed, your own ragged breaths - it was all too much and within minutes you could feel yourself cresting the wave. It was too soon. You didn’t want this now. You needed to feel more. Sense more.

“Fuck me.”

You gasped as they picked up the pace of their thrusts, the intensity of it all was too strong. As Spencer’s hands pushed against the small of your back and Luke grasped you tighter and tighter to his muscled form, you gripped the head of the bed for leverage, moving down and into them. “I’m gonna come,” you groaned. “Please don’t stop.”

“Don’t plan on it,” Luke said as his teeth grazed the side of your neck. 

Nails clawed delicately into your skin, as your body started to shake. “I’m coming,” you breathed.

Spencer groaned as he came inside you, Luke following closely behind all while you rode the waves. The tremors were unreal this time. Like nothing you’d ever experienced before.

Finally, the three of you collapsed onto the bed, a mess of sweat and cum and all that other disgusting shit, but you couldn’t have felt better. “Okay, we have to do that more often. Because that was…”

“Overwhelming?”

“Fucking fantastic?”

“All of the above,” you laughed. “Now how about we continue spending Valentine’s Day the right way and get in the shower. You two are tasked with cleaning me up.”


End file.
